


Wings of Love

by passion56321



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan, M/M, angel!danny, dethan au, human!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from dark-alice-lilith over on tumblr: Something involving angel!Danny please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



"You — you have," Ethan says, struggling to find his voice.

Danny looks only slightly embarrassed as he stands there stark naked in all of his glory as Ethan gapes, mouth open.

"You have wings." he finally manages to say. Tripping over himself. "That wasn’t there before."

"No, they weren’t." Danny says. "I can hide them if I want."

Ethan smiles then, closing the small gap between them. “I never imagined it was possible.”

"What?"

"That you could be any more beautiful than you already were." Ethan cups Danny face in his hands, forcing Danny to look into his eyes. "I was wrong."

Danny smirks, dimples on full display, his cheeks flushing a brighter red.

"What are you?" Ethan asks stroking Danny’s face with the back of his hand.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was an angel?"

Ethan’s eyes widen. “Angel.”

Danny nods yes.

"I could have told you that."

Danny jabs Ethan’s shoulder lightly. “Shut up. Don’t joke.”

"I’m not. Not really. This explains so much about you, though."

"How so?"

Ethan smile, “Well for starters, it explains how you’re so inviting. Why people seem to flock to you.” Then Ethan’s laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Flock…wings…bird…flock of birds," Ethan says through a series of small laughs, breathless, before he breaks out in full laughter.

Danny’s lips purse. “That’s not funny.” Though there’s a hint of a smile playing at his mouth.

"I’ve offended you."

"No. Just hurt my feelings a bit." Danny says, crossing his arms. 

"Oh my poor baby," Ethan replies pulling Danny’s naked body into his clothed one. "I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"And just how exactly are you going to do that?"

"I haven’t figured that out yet," Ethan says, pressing his nose to Danny’s, "but it’s definitely going to involve those wings of yours."

Danny’s head tilts back in a howling throat wrenching laugh. 

"I thought you’d like that," Ethan says smiling through his teeth.

"You’re going to make me regret telling you aren’t I?"

"Never." he says through a barely there whisper. But Danny hears it all the same. And right then, he decides that telling Ethan was the best decision of his life. Apart from agreeing to that first date six months ago.

Later, in the glow of aftersex, Ethan stroking Danny’s wings, Ethan asks, “So you come from heaven?”

Danny shifts so he’s looking at Ethan and shrugs, “Not really. Never been.”

Shocked, “You’re an angel that’s never to been to Heaven?”

"Nope."

"OK, you’re going to have to explain for me."

"I was born here. I mean, I guess I could go. It would be nice to see. But I’m just not the type of angel that frequents Heaven. I’m a reaper."

"Reaper."

"Yeah. I shepherd souls to their afterlife, wherever that leads. I never ask. When people die, their spirits are drawn to me, seeking guidance. And I open the door to their afterlife. Whether that’s Heaven or Hell, I don’t know. I don’t ask. It’d be kind of rude to ask. Not my business."

"Huh," Ethan says, head tilting as he processes. "That can’t be easy."

"Not always. Some don’t welcome their deaths so easily and their grief and despair kind of takes it’s toll sometimes."

Ethan strokes the back of Danny’s head, looking into his eyes. “I think I love you even more now. You’re strong to be able to handle that.”

Danny giggles, “It’s kind of what I was made for.”

"Still applies. Surely even angels have their limits."

"Yeah," Danny agrees, "I guess." He’s never thought of it that way.

Ethan shifts on the bed so he’s looking at the ceiling. Danny watching him carefully. “You’re taking all this rather well.”

Ethan looks to Danny, unfazed, “Of course. How many people can say that their boyfriend is an angel and actually mean it?” He smiles as he says, too.

Danny laughs with him. “You’re such a dork.”

"I am, but that wasn’t a secret."

"No. No it wasn’t."

**Epilogue:** **sort of**

Imagine for a second, these two are at a gathering of friends and colleagues and Ethan get’s asked how Danny is, regarding their relationship or something and Ethan replies, rather cheekily with the biggest grin ever, “He’s an angel!”

Danny, from across the room, where he’s been in conversation with another group throws a piece of his food in Ethan’s direction, hitting him in his face. 

Ethan looks to where it had come from and he’s sees Danny, a look of contempt displayed on his features, shaking his head.

Ethan gives him the biggest fucking grin and a wink then returns to his conversation like nothing happened.

Danny thinks to himself, “I’m gonna murder him and send his soul to hell myself! JFC I can’t tell him anything!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into some kind of series. It's not going to be too serious. Mostly fluff and humor while still exploring the sad/angsty side of Danny's angel duties. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. I really like writing this one.
> 
> -passion


End file.
